Guardian, Queen, and Servant
by Kiyoshiin
Summary: Chung had finished some rigorous training with Eve and Ophelia. After that, they relax at a hot springs. While rejuvenating themselves, Eve keeps staring at Chung for quite a while since she's beautiful. Too beautiful in fact that she must touch her..EVERYWHERE! Who knew Eve could be so pervy...lolz.


**Kiyo**: **Hey guys~. I kinda feel bad...it's been a long time since I've made a yuri xD.**

**Elsword: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Kiyo: Fine fine. I made this for a certain someone. His birthday is today and I wanted to give him something~!**

**Elsword: JUST WRITE!**

**Kiyo: Fine...**

**Fem Chung: Iron Paladin. Age: 19**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Kiyo: Even though this is Cheve, I don't mind much if Chung is a woman xD. At least it's yuri~. **

**Elsword: -nosebleeds-**

**Kiyo: -stuffs many tissues in his nose- Elbaka...**

* * *

On the brink of being defeated, the Iron Paladin was backed into a corner of the training room by the Code Empress and her servant Ophelia. She was breathing hard.

"Do you give up?" Eve asked the blonde woman.

"Not..yet! Iron howling!" Chung charged up and released a devastating war-cry, causing Eve and Ophelia that came into contact with the sound wave to receive damage and to be stunned. While the two were stunned, Chung rushed behind the

pair and swung her destroyer at them. The destroyer connected with Ophelia and she collided with Eve. They were sent flying into the wall and fell down soon after they came into contact with the wall. Chung winced slightly as they fell hard. "Ah...A-are you two all right?!" She feared as she must've used to much force in that attack. But sure enough, Eve and Ophelia rose from the ground. "Are you all right?!" The blonde walked towards the pair.

"It's fine Chung. You won the match since you knocked me down." She then looked at her servant. "Please go reserve us a private spot at the nearest hot springs."

"As you wish Mistress." The servant took a bow and walked out of the training room.

"Huh? Why...?" The blonde was confused.

"I felt that we deserved one after that match. You must be tired no?" Chung nodded her head. Eve then held her hand. "You and me...l-let's walk together."

"O-okay~." The women gathered their things and left the training room to head for home.

"How did it go you two~?" The perky Elf asked.

"I won. Although I still think I used to much force in that last attack..."

"Chung..I said I'm fine. Do you not believe me?" The nasod queen placed a hand on the guardian's cheek.

"I-I believe you~." Chung and Eve dropped off their things in the living room. "See you later Rena. Eve ordered me and her a spot at the spa."

"Bye you guys~." Rena waved them off. Chung and Eve waved the elf goodbye. Ophelia stood waiting outside the house.

"This way please."

"Good Ophelia. Please lead us." Ophelia bowed and led them to the hot springs. A few minutes later after walking through the streets of Velder. They came across a large brown building. The trio walked inside and gasped at the scenery. A fire place in a living room to the left and the counter where to reserve rooms on the right. A woman with white hair around her 30s.

"Ah Ophelia. I see you brought your friends." The employee said with a smile.

"This is Eve, my queen and the blonde next to her is Chung." Ophelia pointed to the two women besides her in order.

"This way please." The employee walked around the counter and lead the women to their reserved hot spring. Chung gasped at the decorations that they passed by. "Fascinating no? My boss does a nice job of decorating. Ah here we are." She gestured towards a door.

"So pretty...I can't wait to get in~." Chung couldn't hold in her excitement.

"Enjoy your time here ladies." The employee left the group of women. Eve, Ophelia, and Chung opened the door and walked inside.

"Come on Eve~." Chung dragged the Nasod Queen into the reserved hot spring. They saw a place where they could take their clothes off. Baskets in shelfs with towels on them were visible. Chung and Eve took their time taking their clothes off and placed them in the baskets. "Is Ophelia joining us?" Chung asked.

"Well?" Eve looked at her servant.

"I'm fine Milady. Your health is all that matters." A small blush rose on the servant's cheeks at the thought of being nude with her Mistress. Eve scowled but smirked on the inside.

"When was the last time you've even relaxed~?" The Nasod asked her servant.

"I-I do not know...oh fine I'll join..." Ophelia stripped down as well but not as fast as the others. She was blushing immensely while stripping down with her Queen present.

"You guys coming in or what~?!" Chung was already in the steamy water. Eve couldn't help but giggle and dragged her nude servant into the water.

"It feels so nice..." Eve sighed in happiness as the aches from their spar rejuvenated her. The moonlight shone down on them and glowed on the water. She then looked over at Chung, who looked really beautiful in her eyes. She really examined the relaxed guardian. Her C-cups, her long hair, her stomach. Every single part of Chung was really luscious to Eve for some reason. Maybe her head was hit too hard in the head from Chung's destroyer? Or maybe it was the water and moonlight just made Chung look very beautiful and luscious. Whatever the case, Eve just had to have her. Eve walked in the steamy water to where Chung was leaving Ophelia to relax by her lonesome. Chung didn't see Eve approaching her since her eyes were closed. But then she opened them when she heard a splashing sound. Her eyes widen at the sight in front of her.

"E-Eve?" The nude Queen was in front of the blonde from a very close distance. A blush crept itself onto the guardian's face.

"I-I want..." Eve crashed her lips on the blonde's own lips. A sensation that Chung never felt before from kissing another woman. "So beautiful...I'll never be beautiful like you..." Chung blushed darkly at her actions.

"I'm not beautiful...Eve is." Chung smiled lightly. It was Eve's turn to blush. "The queen of beautiful women~." Eve blushed darkly at her comment. Then she quickly snuck behind Chung and groped her breasts.

"E-Eve!" Chung's face was bright red. An evil giggle rose from the Nasod queen.

"Such soft breasts...I'm so jealous..." Eve rubbed Chung's nipples with her nails. Soon enough, Chung was getting aroused and her nipples were turning hard. Chung unintentionally let out a squeak.

"E-Eve stop!"

"I can't..." Eve nipped at the blonde's neck.

"Mmm...haah..." Chung softly moaned. Eve smirked at the thought of Chung enjoying this. She flicked her tongue against Chung's neck. This new sensation was also new to Chung. She liked it. "M-more..." Chung pleaded and looked away from Eve's piercing eyes. Eve went ahead and licked the other side of Chung's neck, licking it roughly. Chung softly moaned from the brush of Eve's tongue. "Ohh...yes..." Eve looked around and saw one of those long, lawn chairs. An idea hatched into her brain.

"Chung do you wanna- mmmm..!" Chung had turned around to face Eve and kissed her. Eve blushed lightly from the sensation of Chung's lips. Her tongue slipped inside Eve's mouth without her knowing. "!" Eve couldn't help but moan from the sensation. She moaned loudly when Chung's fingers twisted the Nasod queen's nipples.

"I can't take it no more...Eve...do you love me?" The blonde woman asked.

"I do...very much. I was afraid that you wouldn't love me...since we're both female."

"I'm so happy..." Chung kissed Eve once more. This time, Eve returned the kiss with her tongue exploring Chung's mouth. However, Chung's tongue fought back and licked against Eve's tongue. They both moaned in the heated kiss. Eve's hands placed themselves back on Chung's breasts, squishing them harshly. "N-not so rough~." Chung squeaked.

"I want to explore Chung more..." Eve stood up in the hot spring and grabbed Chung's hand. She took her to the long, lawn chair and laid Chung down on the chair.

"E-explore...?" Chung raised an eyebrow while blushing red. Eve laid Chung down on the chair and licked her knees.

"Mm..good..." Chung's body was getting warm. She let out a moan once Eve was licking her inner thighs. The blonde started to thrust her hips at the sensation. Eve was not amused.

"Ophelia. I require your assistance!" Eve ordered.

"M-Milady?" The servant blushed red at the sight.

"Get...over...here...now." Eve had lust in here eyes. Ophelia hesitated for a moment before slowly treading towards Eve and Chung. "W-what are you two doing..?"

"We just confessed to each and are trying to explore each other. I need you to hold down Chung here~." Eve pointed to Chung's hips.

"A-As you wish Milady..." Ophelia hesitated at first to lay her hands on Chung's nude body but a piercing gaze from Eve made her do so right away. Ophelia gasped softly at the sensation from Chung's soft skin. "Soft..." Eve grinned slightly as she looked at Chung's entrance and rubbed her hand against it.

"Mmmm~." Chung stifled her moans. Her entrance getting wet.

"You're really luscious down there~." Eve attacked Chung's entrance with her tongue.

"Nng!" The sensation from Eve's tongue got Chung even more wet. She wanted to buck her hips but Ophelia held her down. Eve used a finger and rubbed her own entrance, digging her nails inside her urethra. Eve moaned into Chung's entrance, increasing the pleasure for the blonde. "Hah..." Chung ran her fingers through Eve's hair as she moaned. Chung gasped loudly as she felt Eve's tongue enter her. Eve was driving her wild. She unintentionally pushed Eve's head against her body to have Eve's tongue enter her deeply. Chung let out a moan and blushed darkly soon after. That only just turned Eve on even more and rubbed her own entrance faster.

"This is so strange Milady...I've never seen you like this..." Ophelia tried to not stare at her nude mistress so much. Eve just ignored her servant and kept licking inside Chung.

"I can't..." The pleasure was too much and eventually Chung ejaculated and loudly moaned. Her body shook slightly. Chung's erotic juice tasted sweet to Eve. Chung moaned softly as Eve lapped up her juices. Chung, now full of lust, grabbed Eve and made her lay in the lawn chair. "My turn~." Chung grinned. "Eve has to ejaculate too~." Eve blushed darkly and looked away as she said ejaculate. However, before Chung could start, a hand grabbed Chung's arm.

"What do you think you're doing to the mistress?!" Ophelia demanded to know. Eve sighed lightly and grabbed her servant and kissed her. "!" Ophelia's face blushed a dark red when her lips touched against Eve's. Chung took that chance to rub Eve's petite breasts with delight. After a good minute, Eve finally released her servant, bits of saliva dripped down from her lips.

"Would you relax for once? I mean seriously, all Chung wants is to please me in return~."

"O-okay..." Ophelia turned around shyly to hide her massive blush. Not once did the servant ever think that Eve would kiss her. She liked the feeling so much. She wanted more...but would Eve let her? She turned around to see Chung about suck Eve's nipples. Ophelia blushed immensely once again but just sat there and watched. Eve moaned loudly as soon as Chung started to suck. Eve's nipple tasted great to the blonde. Chung rubbed her thumb against Eve's clitoris, increasing the wondrous pleasure for the nasod queen. Eve bucked her hips at the heavenly sensation. Eve wanted more, Chung wanted more. Eve grabbed Chung's head and kissed her lips. Chung returned the kiss and slipped her tongue inside. Eve sucked on Chung's tongue feverishly. Chung took two fingers and shoved them inside Eve's entrance.

"!" Eve's hips thrusted with Chung's fingers as they penetrated her. She moaned into the kiss as Chung's fingers kept plunging inside Eve deeper and deeper. Chung pulled away and sucked on Eve's petite breasts, increasing the pleasure for Eve immensely. Chung was driving her ever so wild as well. Something inside Eve began to stir. It stirred faster and faster with Chung's fingers penetrating her. It was too much for Eve and so she ejaculated within a few moments later. Eve loudly moaned, her body shook a little from the ejaculation. Then both Chung and Eve stared at Ophelia with lust.

"H-huh?! W-what is it...?"

"You too.." Eve ordered. Before Ophelia could protest, Eve had already grabbed her nude servant and laid her on the lawn chair.

"H-heh?!" Eve held down her shocked servant and sucked on her breasts.

"You've been such a good servant to me~. I feel like giving you a reward~." Eve continued to suck Ophelia's breasts. Her servant let out a squeak from the sensation.

"!" Chung had attacked Ophelia's entrance with her tongue. This time, she really did let out a moan."M-mistress..."

"Hmm?" Eve stopped and listened to what her servant had to say. Chung however, kept licking Ophelia's entrance feverishly.

"M-more..." Ophelia blushed red and looked away shyly. Eve's lips formed a smirk and nodded. Eve joined Chung and opened up Ophelia's legs. She sucked on Ophelia's clit while Chung licked inside the servant. Ophelia arched her back and loudly moaned as something inside her began to stir. "M-mistress~!" Ophelia couldn't take any more of the massive pleasure and ejaculated with a loud moan. "Mmm..." Her body too shook a little from her ejaculation. Eve and Chung lapped up her juices. Eve was first to rise.

"Shall we get going?"

"It is getting to be late..." Chung said as she rose after Eve. Eve helped up Ophelia who was still blushing red from the fact that her Mistress made her feel so good.

"Y-yes..the others back at home must be wondering when we'll be back..." Her servant stuttered. Eve smirked lightly and dragged her servant and her new lover to where their clothes were. While Eve was putting her clothes on, Chung hugged her from behind and kissed her lips.

"I love you Eve."

"I-I love you too Chung." Eve blushed lightly from the blonde's sudden action. Chung released her and went back to putting her clothes on. Eve and Ophelia had finished dressing up and waited for Chung at the door. Chung finished and joined the pair. Chung whispered something in Eve's ear. "T-tonight again..? O-only after when the others are asleep.." Eve blushed faintly.

"Yay~." Chung's stomach started to growl. "Now I'm hungry..Race you two back home~." Chug dashed ahead of the two towards home.

"Ophelia. We must not let her win! Come!"

"Yes Mistress!" Queen and servant chased after the blonde guardian with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Kiyo: I hope you have a great birthday man!**


End file.
